


Jour 01 - Tueur en Série

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Ending, Fire, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Serial Killers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Abdel a tout pour être un homme heureux. Il est jeune, avec un petit charme qui lui vaut plusieurs filtres malgré sa bague de mariage, bien placé dans la police et avec un bon salaire. Tout le monde l'apprécie et son mari l'aime plus que tout au monde.Il a tout pour être heureux.





	Jour 01 - Tueur en Série

La journée avait été longue dans le centre de police. Le commissariat était calme de l'extérieur mais depuis que le tueur à la hache sévissait tous les agents étaient mobilisés. Abdel était fatigué de lire des témoignages évasifs et les mêmes rapports d'enquête. Heureusement il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer et l'homme se sentait presque mal pour ses collègues qui devaient rester dans leurs bureaux. Mais eux n'avaient pas à rentré dans cet horrible endroit.

Rangeant lentement son bureau, il fut interrompu par son téléphone vibrant dans sa poche. Surprit le jeune homme sortie rapidement le téléphone de sa poche pour constater qu'il avait reçu un message. Il lut rapidement celui-ci, notant qu'il lui faudrait faire des courses avant de rentrer. Le second message le fit s'immobiliser avant qu'un soupir tremblant ne lui échappe.

Les lèvres tremblantes tout comme ses mains, le policier finissait de ranger ses affaires. Une fois sur de n'avait rien laissait traîné sur son espace de travail, Abdel quitta l'espace agréable de son bureau pour saluer ses collègues.

Jason était comme toujours sur son téléphone, grignotant un paquet de biscuits alors qu'il prenait note des informations que son interlocuteur semblait lui dicter. Abdel lui sourit juste, le saluant de la main alors qu'il se tournait vers les autres dans la salle principale de travail.

Carole tapait furieusement sur son clavier, son bureau en partie noyé sous une pile de documents et de lettres qu'ils recevaient régulièrement depuis l'appel à témoin lancé à la radio locale. Elle s'arrêta en voyant son supérieur arrivé et le salua avec respect et bien trop de professionnalisme.

**"Au-revoir à toi aussi Carole, et je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine de me saluer ainsi à chaque fois."** Rit Abdel en observant un instant les trois bureaux vides près d'elle mal rangé. **"Pourriez-vous rappeler à Michael de ranger son bureau à son quart de nuit et pour ..."**

**"Boris et Davis reviennent, ils avaient faim alors ils sont partis acheter quelque petites choses à grignoté pour tout le monde."** Coupa Carole avec un sourire discret.

**"Bien. Mais il faudrait tout de même ranger un peu avant qu'un coup de vent fasse tout voler."** Ou qu'un feu ne dévaste tout pensa l'homme malgré lui en s'éloignant du petit groupe avec un geste de la main.

Abdel marchait silencieusement dans le long couloir pour s'arrêtait devant la salle d'archive. La porte était ouverte et il paniqua un instant avant de voir qu'une personne était simplement rentré pour ranger quelques boites d'archive. Une boite était sortie et une étiquette était collée maladroitement dessus avec quelques mots seulement. Dorian serait si fier de voir ça. Il avait droit à son propre carton et sans doute bientôt plus.

Sans un mot, Abdel la saisissait pour la déposer sur la table de la salle de repos. Laissé entre-ouverte, avec quelques documents laissait devant comme ci quelqu'un l'avais oublié après une courte pause. Abdel se mordit la lèvre et prit une fourchette et un plat de pâtes préparait qui traînait dans le placard en prenant soin de ne les tenir qu'avec le torchon de la cuisine pour les placer dans le micro-onde qu'il alluma pour une dizaine de minutes.

Sans un mot de plus, Abdel se retrouvait dehors, les mains tremblantes sur le volant alors qu'il laissait des gémissements lui échapper pour quelques secondes de répit avant que son téléphone ne sonne de nouveau pour lui indiquer un nouveau message.

Les courses pensa t'il, Dorian lui avait aussi demandé de faire les courses avant de rentrer. Résigné, l'homme tourna la clef de sa voiture, le moteur démarrant alors qu'il partait le plus loin possible vers la grande surface la plus proche.

Quand il rentré chez lui quelques heures plus tard, son cœur semblait toujours aussi serré dans sa poitrine. Il remarquait à peine la télé allumait dans le salon, concentrait sur sa tache de ranger les courses dans les divers placards et le frigidaire.

Il frissonna quand deux bras passèrent sur son ventre, le serrant contre un torse masculin et une voix sournoise.

**"Tu es le meilleur mari qu'on puisse avoir mon précieux Abdel."** Murmura une voix calme alors que le son de la télévision augmenté derrière lui. Le jeune homme gémit d'impuissance alors que la voix de la journaliste parlait en cachant difficilement sa panique d'être sur place.

**"Le commissariat de la petite ville de Sleepy Hills derrière moi est en feu depuis bientôt une heures. Les pompiers tentent de maîtriser l'incendie mais avec l'état d'alerte que connaît la petite ville tous craignent le pire. En effet depuis bientôt plusieurs mois la ville est terrorisé par un sérial killer qui à déjà plus de 12 victimes à son actif."** Le bruit se tut subitement alors que Dorian jetait la télécommande sur la table de la cuisine.

L'homme sourit, un sourire charmant encadrait par des cheveux noirs longs ondulé qui lui arrivé à ses épaules. Les yeux verts de l'homme fixaient ceux brun du policier avec quelque chose de dérangeant qui fit frissonner Abdel. Il aurait voulu fuir mais il savait que c'était impossible. Si jamais il partait, il devrait prier pour ne jamais être retrouvait par personne et surtout pas l'homme avec qui il était marié et qui l'observait.

**"Malheureusement il n'y a que de blessées mais je devrais être tranquille quelque temps grâce à toi. Merci mon amour."**


End file.
